Vampire Hunting 101
by skitzofranicCrazyPhysco
Summary: Rin is part of Pheonix Inc. a vampire hunting agency and a branch of hellsing. but when five new hunters come and a new threat comes back as well as an old enemy...what will happen? better than it sounds.chappie 1...drinking with taiyoukai!


Vampire Hunters

chapter 1

dinking with taiyoukai.

Vampire hunters:aka night stalkers;Ages

Rin-nightshade17

Rini-spike18

Hotaru-firefly18

Shippou-tracker16

Sesshoumaru-silver872--human years- 27

Inuyasha -inu325--human years- 21

Kagome-miko20

souta-contact14

kohaku-death scyth14

Sango-hot topic21

Miroku-houshi21

Kaede-daywalker53

Koga-wolf786--human years- 21

ayame-red712--human years- 19

robin-bright rush15

Newcomers;

yuske-spirit17

kurama/youko/suiichi-fox1325--human years- 17

hiei-flameunknown--human years- 17

kuwabara-elvis17

keiko-illusion17

bad guys/vamires/vampire-demon hybirds;

Nikolaos(girl)

Naraku-demon turned vampire

onigumo-vampire

kagura-DTV

kikyo-miko turned vampire -kagomes older sister-

kanna-DTV

frost-vampire

status & names :

Sesshoumaru: Taiyoukai. head of pheonix industries. the front of the hunting corperatin. allies with hellsing- based in london england. pheonix is based london canada.

is a taiyoukai, shippous 'uncle' rinis' unaficial gaurdien, inuyashas half brother and rins adoptive dad. called silver because of his hair.

Rin: Orphan found by sesshy after she was attacked by vampires. she held her own well for only being 11. he saw potential vamp.hunter and took her in. he grew attached to her and started seeing her as a daughter. nightshade because despite being human, at night she sees everything in shades of night colours.(black blue navy ect.)

Rini: used to be a sailor scout in japan but after everything settled down and she stayed with her past mother, she went to london england where minako was sailor v. while there she met up with alucard from hellsing. she trained under them for a year untill she was transfered to pheonix because they needed more helpers. has been with them for 4 years now. she still transforms if she needs to wipe out more than 10 at once. spike cuz of the way she has her hair. in two spikes with the extra falling down beside her head.

Hotaru: same story as rini her parents wouldn't let her go alone so hotaru volonteered. best friends. firefly cuz her name literally translates to firefly.

Shippou: Fox demon. Currant heir to pheonix and goes in place of sesshoumaru if anything happens to him or inuyasha. security and soft ware designer for pheonix. has serious sugar addiction and needs therapy. jk. tracker cuz he tracks the scent of their targets.

Inuyasha: Inuyoukai. half demon. second in command at pheonix. half demon. shippous adoptive father and rins uncle. i couldn't find a better name than inu.

Kagome: inuyashas personal part time secretary secretary and full time girlfriend. a miko. kikyos younger sister. when kikyo was turned into a vampire and killed all their family but kagome and souta, kagome sought out sesshoumaru and became a hunter.

Souta: his oldest sister killed his family save for kagome and him. became a hunter but stays at base and uses the computers to get information. comp. geinous, security and sofware designer along with shippou and kohaku.

Kohaku: sangos younger brother. comes from a long line of demon turned vamp. hunters. souta and shippou best friend and uses a scyth as a weapon. helps with software software design and installment of security systems. only goes out on missions if hunters are wounded. mostly part of the clean up crew with souta, kaede and miroku.

Sango: kohakus sister. mirokus almost girlfriend. childhood friends with inuyasha and has been with the vamp hunters since the beging of the buissness. runs errands for pheonix and is in charge of ordering and shipping. called hot topic because when she goes on missions she only wears clothing from the store Hot Topic.

Miroku: sangos and inuyashas childhood friend also. was cursed by naraku when he was10 then joined up with the hunters. inventory manager for pheonix. also on clean up duty. called houshi because his ancestors were all budist priests and he wants to carry on the tradition.

Kaede: Babysitter, grandma, healer and advisor for pheonix. helps with clean up duty after missions and heals wounded. Kagome and soutas' grandmother on their fathers side. the only other survior from kikyo because she was already a vampire hunter. called daywalker because she was bitten and turned when she was seventeen. scientists found a cure when she was 33 and she volonteered to be the experimenal subject. it worked but most vampires still think shes one of them with the ability to walk in the sun. hence- daywalker.

Ayame: wolf demon. Recently joined agency with koga. Handles all transactions in pheonix. Called red because of her hair.

Koga: Wolf demon. Joined with Ayame. Handles all out of country buisness and is usually the one in contact with hellsing organization. Called Wolf cuz he is a wolf demon.

Chapter one.

Drinking with a taiyoukai.

"Yo! Rin! What stair are you on?" i heard a voice yell up to me from the staircase below the one i was cleaning. yes cleaning. KAMI! you would thhink that just one time, he wouldnt punish us so harsh, since it was the first time...well the first time he actually _caught_ us. ok so we - we being shippou rini hotaru and i - had done it before...we just never got caught. _Mental Note: never drink in mansion underage again._ I mean jeeze! the guy was so uptight he made us clean the entire house! shippou brought up our spirits though. he said at least it wasn't the whole of headquarters. just the living area. yippee!

"SEVEN!" i yelled back down to shippou. ok so we were into Mr.Fluffys' ultra ultra secret stash, which rini just happend to come across while cleaning his study. and us being teenagers couldn't resist a good drink everynow and then. we weren't getting any targets lately so we decided it was safe we would have no missions that night.

flashback

"YO GUYS GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Rini yelled down the hall.

"CANDY!" shippou yelled from down the hall hopefully. that kid is addicted.

"Nope!"

"More toys for us to play with?" i got a weird look for that.

"translation: more exparemental weapons to use on missions against particularly violent stubborn targets who don't give up?" rini smirked.

"I wish. but no. this is better. this is sesshoumarus' secret stash. also known as the tripple s or SSS. It's alcohol."

"oooOOoo" shippou ran down the hall looking around to make sure the coast was clear before asking his next question.

"is it locked up?"

"Nopee siree." rini smilled devilishly.

"what the hell is he thinking? we are underage curious teenage delinquents! and he left alcohol out just laying there?" now my adoptive dad is one of the smartest bulbs in the bunch i kid you not. So an hour later when sesshoumaru walked in to the librays he found us four drunk playing bullshit while souta and kohaku laughed their heads off. Of course they got in trouble for not stopping us...

end flashback

HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MOVE THAT FAST?" Shippou yelled up at me.

"IM ONLY ON FOUR!" I laughed at him.

I guess I should tell you a little about my background...or just the background in general. Ok first things first. Pheonix Incorperated is allies and a branch of Hellsing Inc. in London England. And more often than not, Sesshoumaru is calling Sir Integra head of Hellsing, to report on the status here. Although most of the hunters here are foreign, we are based in London Canada. That doesnt limit our range of missions though. Sure there are other hunters, but most work solo and dont report to agencys. There is an agency in Japan, where actually most of us are from.

Koga and Ayame are from Japan, sent over to us last year. They are partner hunters, usually only relying on eachother. But Pheonix guarentees a safe place for them to stay, be fed and treated for wounds. Miroku and Sango moved over here with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when their mother died and they had to learn to run Pheonix under their father. Kohaku came with Sango and Kagome and Souta? When Inuyasha and Miroku were in Japan for a month, getting info from an agency there, they stumbled across Kikyo Higarashi. Kikyo was..er...still kind of is the older twin between Kagome and her. She was bitten and tried to kill her family. Well she got her mother father and grandfather, but Kagome, being a miko was able to stop her from hurting either her or Souta untill Inuyasha and Miroku showed up. With the distraction of the guys, Kagome was able to grab her bow and arrows and shoot Kikyo in the shoulder. Since it was a miko arrow, it took longer to heal. They saw potential and when they came back, lets just say then there were four. Shippou lost his parents to Naraku, a demon turned vampire hybird. He was born in Japan but moved to Canada when the threat of vampires started. Thinking they were safe they let down their guard untill BAM! dead as doornails. Shippou found Pheonix after swearing to avenge his familly. Or i should say, Pheonix found him. He was one of those solo hunters. And believe me, he was effective. Till today he still hold the title of the first solo hunter to get close enough to Naraku to hurt him. He had to spend the last three years totally recovering from the wounds but hey! It was worth it as Naraku died shortly after when Alucard and Seras V. teamed up with us and exterminated him.

Rini and Hotaru. Interesting story. Senshi Chibi Moon and Senshi Saturn. Yup. They come from the moon and saturn and were sent here to fend off the negaverse. Or something like that. Anyways, Rini came from tne future to help her mother on earth defeat some evil dude, and they discovered Hotaru on the way to being Senshi of Saturn. They became best friends since all the other senshi were like 15 and they were only 10. When the evil dide died, Rini went back to the future. Hey wait, isnt that a movie?. Oh well. Then a year later, an new evil dude popped up and Rini came back, this time older. They defeated him and Rini desided she wanted to stay on earth with her future mother, visiting her past mother regularly and attending formal thingies and what not. So, she decided, when she was 16 to go to England where her mothers friend and fellow senshi Minako, was first sailor V. She met up with Alucard and trained under Hellsing for a year. Then she was transfered here. What Hotaru you might ask? Well her parents didnt want her going anywhere alone, so she was along for the ride.

Now to Kaede. Well years ago in Russia, thats where we think this whole vampire thing came from, there was an attack on scientists. Kaede was on of the youngest scientist ever. She was 17 fer crying out loud. Genious much. Anyways, she was bitten, but she was still a miko. She moved to Japan where scientists found a cure and she volonteered to be an experiental subject. It worked, but it took a while to take affect. So they threw out the formula and started over only to find, after the formula was gone, that it worked. Only, she still had supernatural speed and hearing. She still does in her old age. Believe me it comes in handy chasing down the TTTs. Did i mention that after she was cured she had kids and her kids had kids and her kids kids were named Kikyo Kagome and Souta? Didnt think so. She was already with Pheonix when Kikyo went on her killing spree. So ya, she was surprised when Inuyasha and Miroku brought them home.

Finally, our last instalment. Me. Rin. No last name. No familly. No home. That was how he found me. Of course now I have all those things. But when I started out...nada. I was found in Mexico by none other then Sesshoumaru and Sango. Normaly they would have just left me there. But things change when you see potential vampire hunter when your agency is small. See, other than Sango and Miroku, I was the first found. I was 11. And I knew how to kick ass. My entire family was slaughterd in a blood bath when I was seven. I had nightmares everynight. I moved from shelter to shelter. I taught myself to fight, became a theif and a bloody good one to. I stole silver and made it into knifes. Sesshoumaru was following a group of newbie vampires with Sango on an informative mission. Basically they needed to find the hide out. I already had a rep in the underworld. Nightshade. At night I see as clear as day, exept in dark colours. It helps fighting along a bit. So here I was, in the back of an ally and there they were in the front and there was about 15 vampires between us. I already knew where the hideout was. Hell I had worked there for a while. I love the no child labour laws down there. The vamps were sent to find me cuz basically because of me they had to relocate. I was causing to much trouble for them when I killed the boss dude when he found me out. So when they attacked I screamed bloody murder. I was good, but not that good. Honestly. There were 15 of them. I was outnumbered. Four or five I can take yes. 15? I don't think so. When Sesshoumaru and Sango heard me scream they started attacking the vampires from their side while I started from my side. We met in the middle and truth be told I tried to kill them. After they tried to kill me of course.

Flash back

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. Ok. I was bloody, tired, hurt and pissed. And there was a demon and a chick with a huge fucking boomerange on her back and I was not in the mood for talking.

"What were doing with vampires if your not one yourself?" The demon answerd my question with one of his own.

"What is that a crime now?" I probably shouldn't have said that but hey I was tired. The next second I was pinned to the wall by my neck.

"Are you an informer?" He asked in a whisper. Informer? Me? Ha! Hello! Buddy! I'm top on their most wanted list. But I didn't tell him that no.

"Hahaha! Me? An Informer? Dude, I'm 11 years old." Ok my oxygen is running out and it's not contributiing to my brain power.

" I've met younger ones. Wheres the hideout?" He was really close to me now. And really cutting my air.

"why the hell would I tell a hunter where the hideout is?" I would be dead before morning. I closed my eyes. He stiffend.

"How do you know we're hunters?" His voice was tense. Whoops. Normal human beings can't see at night.

"I can see the emblem on the chicks uniform stupid." Well I made the hole might as well dig deeper. His hand tightend around my windpipe.

"How can you see that? your only human!"

"Look! I wanna live till dawn so if you stop cutting off my oxygen supply ill lead you there." oh great going genious. now your never gonna see the morning sun shine. But it had the desired efect. he let go of my neck...only grab my arm. Yippee! Now he's gonna cut the circulation to my arm and I'm going to die anyways!

"Thanks." I said massaging my throat with my free arm.

"Start walking. We want to get there before they clear out." He shoved me forward and I started walking out of the ally way. Then it dawned on me. Two hunters wouldnt go into a vampire club to kill. They wouldnt last. Not without backup. Demon or no, they'd be dead in 5 minutes. I stoped walking.

"Your obviously not going on a killing spree, who are you looking for?" I semi- twisted so I could see him. He looke suprised for a moment then amused.

"Your smart. But why is it any of your business?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Humor me. I'll be dead in four hours anyway." I said glumly. Oh well. I'll see my familly again and join them. Theres my bright side.

"Why such a short time limit?" The girl spoke for the first time.

" Hn. If you don't kill me, the vampires will for sure. Besides. I live in cycle with the underworld. I would probably know who your looking for and where to find them." It's true. I do.

"Nightshade. I heard she works in the club." Oh shit. No way no way no way. First they try to kill me then they want me to talk? Hell no! With suprising speed and force, I jerked away from him.

"Oh Hell no! First you try to kill me, then you want me to spill? No way dude. And I don't work in the club anymore. I was found out. Now I gotta go find a new job before I die. Ok? Buh Bye." I turned and started to run. Fast. but since I was so fucking tired I didn't get to far before they caught up and and I collapsed. He reached for me and I moved. I was on my feet and had my knife out with new rejuvinated speed. This is the part where I tried to kill him...only to faint from the following combined things; Blood loss, (did I mention I got a cut that ran from my hip to my shoulder?) shock, oxygen loss and stress.

end flash back

"Done!"I said standing up.

"DONE? YOUR DONE?" Shippou was obivously moving slowly today. Strange, I didnt think alcohol slowed demons down. I mean its not like they can get drunk. My hangover was gone thanks to Kaede.

"Ya Im done. Are you feeling slow today Shippou...or are you just preocupied?" I asked

"Rin, are you ok? Did you forget what tomarrow night is?" He pulled himself on the legde behind me.

"Uhh, I guess. Why?"

" Club night. We get five new hunters and its also club night. we need a new security system." Oh shit. I so forgot about Club night.

"Shit?" I said looking innocent.

" You are so out of it. Maybe you got to drunk last night." He replied looking at me queerly. (a-n: I love that word!)

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Club night. Once a month, the adults go out and drink and party while the underagers, us, stay behind and lock ourselves in a room and stay up all night. I kid you not. So heres the schedual. 4:30 am: the TTT, SKS or just Shippou Souta and Kohaku, are up and about installing the new monthly security system from their dubed secret control room behind the closet in the hall. Well it's not really that secret since everyone knows about it...the problem is getting in. You see, they set it up so you have to have voice confermation, finger indentification and eye scaning. I've only been in there twice. When they were first setting up, and when I had to reprogram the gate to the back yard pool. Cuz the geniouses couldn't figure it out them selves. (snicker) anyways back to program now.

7:04 am: System is downloaded more or less and old system went through the triple Ds'. Delete destroy dismember. They are good at that.

8:00 am: Breakfast in dining room.

8:30 am: School. Damn school.

2:12 pm: Me, shippou and souta get picked up by sesshy.

2:23 pm: Rini and Hotaru pick up Kohaku and Robin from school.

2:55 pm: All kids are home and training in basement dojo.

5:00 pm: Kids get fed and have free time.

7:30 pm: Underagers hold meeting in living room. Go through rules with adults and completly ignore them since we've heard it a million times before hand. Blah blah blah bladady blah.

8:00 pm: Kids get pjs on and head for what we dubed "club night room" the only room upstairs that doesn't have a balconey and can fit all of us at the same time comfortably.

8:05 pm: Parents leave.

8:30 pm: Parents come back cuz we all know how damned scatterbrained they get in their old age. Kaede goes to 'Bingo'

10:00 pm: Lock down and new security systems activated! And we all grab extensive caffinated drinks, junkfood, sugar and candy and sleeping bags and pillows and lock ourselves inside the room. Then we break out the cards, board games and truth or dare cards. We don't sleep.

4:00 am: Parents come back and security system automaticaly shuts off to let them in. We being so damned high on sugar go down and glomp their sorry drunk asses before we all go to bed and sleep till 5 when we usually get breifed on a new mission. Joy!

Now you might ask,'why all the precaution?' Well let me tell ya, being a member of one of the most wanted dead agencys in the vampire world will make you a little paranoid. just a little. The older vampires can shape shift, but we have our ways of knowing when they do it. We change securtiy every month cuz they can crack our system if they really tried. And believe me they have.

Bathrooms. we have three main bathrooms. girls boys and main floor co ed. we girls keep ours pretty clean but by the groaning i hear from shippou i dont think the boys do the same. the main rooms have built in bathrooms inbetween the two rooms. inuyasha and kagome share a room and get their own en suit spa bathroom. I get the same but my room is conjoined with the bathroom which is conjoiuned with rinis room and she shares with Hotaru. shippou kohaku and souta are room mates and they get their own bathroom. across the hall are sango and mirokus rooms. miroku on the right sango on the left. kaede is down the hall from them and away from the teens cuz we get loud. seriously. more than once we have all joined in the boys room and played bullshit so loud that sesshoumaru had to come in and tell us to shut up so he could sleep. and he hardly sleeps. i should know. when i first came i used to get nightmares about what happend to my family and when i woke up he was there before i even screamed. freaky huh? anyways, his room is at the end of the hall close to mine. im across from miroku and rini from sango. kirara sangos two tailled demon cat sleeps anyywhere. robin is across from kagome and inuyasha but she has no one in the room next to her. Koga and ayame share a bathroom down from Kaedes to the right. We usually use the room down the hall across from sesshoumarus room to sleep in, all of us boys included, when the adults go out for their once monthly 'club night' and kaede goes to bingo. i admit we get scared alone without adults. i mean, we are part of the top vampire hunter organizations and all vampires want us dead. hell us kids have a reputation as the teenage terror trio...no wait thats what our teachers call the SKS. (souta kohaku and shippou) ok night stalkers. vampires and demons call us night stalkers. so thats how we now refer to the hunter agency as. Pheonix nightstalkers.

Anyways back to bathrooms. those oh so evil bathrooms. Guess whats on our list to clean next? Yep! Happy day...

"Wow...this is exactly what i wanted to do today. Clean a toilet..." Said kohaku sarcasticly as me and him trudged into our designated bathroom.

"Get used to it cause its the only job you'll ever get." I remark sarcasticly tossing him some 'tilex'.

Carefully reading the bottle a small smile crept kohaku's face.

I cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change of deminer. "What?"

"It says 'Keep out of reach of small children'..." My eye started to twitch.

"Classify me as a child again and i will ensure that your life ends before the light of dawn."

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "I wasnt calling you a child? Do you have any clue of what it means when people but that on aresol cans?"

I shook my head still slightly confused. Kohaku grinned evily.

"It means that this stuff...can get you one hell of a high..."

Sesshoumaru's POV

I had just finished my paper work and was making my way down the halls to my bedroom. As i walked by the bathroom a strange smell clouded my senses. Gagging slightly i took a second to clear my head. The smell was familier...but still strange.

"Is that...Tilex?"

Pushing open the bathroom door i was greeted by a very strange sight. Rin and Kohaku were acting very...peculiar. His attention was first drawn to rin who was lying in the bathtub with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling and counting...er...I dont exactly know what she was counting...but it was something...

"4035, 4036, 4037, fourthousa...hey is that a spider! Wow... ok... now onto more important matters! 201, 202, 203, 204..." Slowly but surely i approached her.

"Uh...Rin? What are you doing?" i asked looking down at her.

"Tilex and kohaku dont mix very well puppy..." I cocked an eyebrow. 'Puppy? What the hell?'

"Ooookkkk then..." My attention then turned to Kohaku who was curently sitting in the sink staring intently at his hand.

"Uh...Kohaku?" The boy turned slightly before returning his gaze to the object of his current obsession.

"Isnt it pretty seshy...OoooOOoooo..." Said the boy before passing out. I caught him and threw him over my shoulder. Now for Rin. I felt a tug and turned to see that she had wrapped herself in my boa.

"What the?"

"Hee hee...fluffy puppy! Moma can i keep him?" Laughing hystericly she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Shit." I whispered before dashing after her. Luckly i caught her before anymore damage could be done. On the bright side...with the amount of tilex they used the bathroom looked great! Now back to the bad news, the two high teens that i had no way in hell of dealing with.

"Damn it all."

Me: Well there u have it folks. My newest story!

Sg: Shouldn't you be working on your other story first? I mean u dont multi task very well.

Me: Quiet you!(throws white cupcake with icing at sgs' head.)

Sg: (In fake british accent) Honestly, who throws a cupcake?

Me: ooooookkkkkk. rightyo then chaps. L8rz!


End file.
